El deseo de la sangre
by learilla
Summary: Por mucho que Laura haya cambiado y que Creed sea la misma bestia de siempre, no se puede luchar contra los impulsos.


**Después de no sé cuánto tiempo he vuelto a escribir un oneshot! Y lemmon! Estoy oxidadísima! Pero aquí está! **

**Esta historia es continuación de "La tentación de la sangre" y un regalito para mi querida Medusa the Dollmaker! Porque se lo debía y porque es raro encontrar gente a la que también le guste Víctor 3 Espero que te guste nena! **

**EL DESEO DE LA SANGRE**

Recorre el pasillo despacio, midiendo cada paso, aspirando su miedo, aumentando su excitación con el sabor metálico de la sangre que se lame de sus propios dedos.

-¿Dónde te escondes pajarito? Puedo olerte desde aquí…

Ella gime, sin detenerse ni mirar atrás. Se agarra el costado, el mismo sitio donde ese maldito Creed le ha desgarrado la piel, recreándose en su dolor, mirándola a los ojos y sonriendo por esa debilidad que ella parece mostrar en su presencia. El adamantium vuelve a cosquillearle en los nudillos y la ira animal que siente le grita que se vuelva y le borre a zarpazos esa estúpida sonrisa que seguramente tenga. Laura se apoya en una de las gigantescas tuberías que recorren el subterráneo al que ha ido a parar. Su cuerpo no se va a regenerar a tiempo.

-Antes no eras tan tímida, X-23. Ir con esos críos no te favorece…

Escucha sus burlas y la carcajada descontrolada y cruel que viene a continuación. ¿Dónde demonios está el resto de su equipo? ¡No! Ella no es así. Nunca ha tenido que depender de nadie y mucho menos va a empezar ahora. Y menos cuando es Creed quien la persigue. Va a acallar esa risa, va a borrar su sonrisa y va a hacer que se lamente de haber vuelto a cruzarse en su camino, aunque sea lo último que haga. X-23 respira, la herida empieza a sanar, pero no lo suficientemente deprisa.

Aunque eso poco le importa en estos momentos.

-¿Sabes? Nunca me ha costado tanto tenerte entre mis piernas, niña. La caza hace que aumente mi hambre.

Laura se quita la máscara, necesita sus sentidos al máximo si va a enfrentarse a Víctor. Respira. Aquél sótano mugriento huele a humedad, putrefacción, sangre y… ¿excitación? ¡Maldito cabrón! Está disfrutando con todo esto. Lo huele en el aire y lo nota en la piel. Creed es así. Una bestia, un animal que goza con el sufrimiento y el miedo ajeno. Las garras de adamantium abandonan los nudillos de Laura y un brillo feroz le atraviesa la mirada. Ella ha aprendido del mejor y va a mostrárselo.

Da un paso. Dos. Un ruido a su espalda. Una mano tapándole la boca, otra apretando su herida del costado. Y un aliento intoxicándole los sentidos, lamiendo su piel, desconcertando su raciocinio.

-Te he echado de menos, pajarito.

La mutante se revuelve, furiosa, y golpea con todas sus fuerzas. Creed retrocede con una mano en la mandíbula, riéndose.

-Quizás ahora deba llamarte gatita. –ese comentario la enfurece aún más. ¿Acaso ese maldito bastardo no puede callarse? -¿Te duele?

-¡Cállate! –le grita.

-Oh, X –Víctor hace un mohín. –Cualquiera diría que no te alegras de verme.

-Voy a mandarte derecho al maldito infierno del que has salido.

-¿Es eso una invitación?

Laura lo mira desconcertada, pero se recupera antes de que él note nada.

-Es una promesa.

-Estoy deseando ver cómo la haces realidad –susurra, con los ojos fijos en ella, en el subir y bajar de su pecho, en sus labios contraídos por el involuntario gruñido.

-Ya no soy la niña estúpida de Zebra Daddy que conociste… Míster Creed –dice utilizando el tono infantil que a él tanto le gustaba cuando solían verse años atrás.

Él se pasa la lengua por los afilados colmillos, ansioso por rasgar, morder, probar y saborear.

-Eso ya lo veremos.

Cansado de tanta charla, Creed se lanza a por su presa, embistiéndola con una brutalidad contra la que Laura no es rival. Caen al suelo y empieza el baile de puños, patadas y cortes que los envuelve en un carmesí sangriento que parece gustarles, ir a más. Víctor la alza por el cuello, aprisionándola contra la pared. Por acto reflejo, ella le rodea la cintura con las piernas y clava las uñas en el brazo que le aprieta la garganta privándola de oxígeno.

-Te confieso, pajarito, que casi no te reconozco cuando te he visto rodeada de esos críos, casi no te he reconocido. ¿Qué haces con esos aprendices de mierda-X? ¿Y ese niñato que ha gritado como un loco cuando nos hemos puesto a jugar? El manquito de ojos verdes –Creed ríe, mientras ella sigue intentando conseguir algo de aire. –Eres mucho más buena que todo eso. Siempre te he pagado muy bien por follar…

Por fin X-23 deja salir la garra de su pie derecho y lo mueve con rapidez, cortando brazo y pómulo. Creed ni se inmuta, capturando con su mano libre el tobillo descarriado.

-La sangre era lo que nos llamaba, X. El dolor lo que nos incitaba y el sexo lo que nos unía cada noche en moteles de mala muerte, sobre alfombras raídas o en duchas desconchadas. Recuerdo perfectamente lo que te gustaba, cómo te gustaba.

Ella se relaja, abriendo lo ojos con horror, no ante la bestia que tiene frente a sí, sino por el traicionero cosquilleo que siente por dentro.

-Pajarito indefenso… -susurra contra sus labios, antes de atacarlos, invadirlos y asediarlos.

Creed la besa con una ferocidad característica, poseyendo y exigiendo mucho más que dando. Al principio Laura se resiste, Dios sabe que al menos lo intenta, pero es demasiada la fuerza de Víctor y todos los recuerdos y sensaciones que está despertando en ella. Abre los labios, permitiendo que la lengua rasposa de él la inunde. El mutante sabe tal y como ella lo recordaba, a whiskey barato y a cigarrillos rubios. Creed suelta un gruñido de satisfacción cuando las manos de Laura se enredan en su pelo y tiran con fuerza. Aunque no la suficiente para que él se aparte, por mucho que ella quisiera. Se separan un momento y cogen aire. Víctor ya no sonríe, está ardiendo por dentro y la bestia aúlla por salir a jugar.

Sus manos se deslizan por el uniforme de cuera de la joven y comprueba con cierta satisfacción que aunque la herida ya se ha cerrado, su sangre sigue empapándole el costado. Antes de decir lo que de verdad está pensando, vuelve a besarla y acaricia sus pequeños pechos.

Laura se abandona, olvida quién se y vuelve a ser quien era. Empuja a Víctor, lo suficiente para que le deje mirar entre sus cuerpos. Ansiosa, libera una de las garras y corta la tela de su horrible camisa hawaiana. Con manos ágiles se deshace de la prensa y la lanza lejos de ellos.

-Era una de mis favoritas.

-¡Cállate!

Con un movimiento ágil, Laura se acomoda mejor en la cintura de Creed. Nota el abultado signo de su excitación impactando contra su muslo izquierda y no puede evitar morderse el labio excitada por lo que está por venir. Vuelve a agarrarse del pelo con fuerza y lo atrae hacia la tierna carne de su cuello. Exponiéndose como pocas veces lo ha hecho antes.

Víctor no besa. Víctor lame, muerde y se alimenta de su sangre, de su excitación y de esa culpabilidad que el terror por lo que están haciendo despierta en ella.

-¿Preparada, pajarito? –se relame y se aparta de ella varios pasos.

La brusquedad de su movimiento, hace que X-23 se tambalee y, si no fuera por sus sentidos agudizados, casi caiga al suelo. Víctor la observa, hambriento, recorriéndola con la mirada de arriba abajo.

-Desnúdate –se limita a decir mientras se desata sus pantalones, los deja caer a sus pies y se deshace de ellos, junto con sus botas.

Laura se le queda mirado. No lo recordaba tan grande.

-¿A qué esperas? Vamos, desnúdate.

-No acepto órdenes ni de ti ni de nadie –escupe ella como una absurda muestra de rebeldía.

-Pajarito, si te lo quito yo, no quedará nada con lo que puedas taparte después cuando vengan tus amiguitos X a por ti.

X-23 lo mira desafiante, sopesando cuanto de verdad hay en sus palabras. Tras unos segundos de vacilación acaba por quitarse la camiseta y los pantalones.

-Así me gusta más –sentencia con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Y ahí es cuando se acabaron las palabras para ambos. Como un animal, Dientes de Sable volvió a lanzarse contra X-23 y ambos volvieron a acabar contra la pared. Se besaron, desnudos. Él temblando por la excitación, ella por anticipación de lo que estaba por venir. Sin pedir permiso, Creed alzó la pierna derecha de Laura para facilitarse el lugar entre sus piernas y se hundió en ella. Rápido, certero y mortal, como él siempre había sido.

A Laura se le escapó un pequeño gemido de sorpresa cuando lo notó tan dentro de ella.

-Muévete, pajarito. Muévete para mí.

-Sí, Míster Creed.

Sin perder un solo instante, Laura elevó la otra pierna y volvió a quedar colgada de la cintura de Creed. Arañó su espalda mientras con movimientos desesperados él la ayudaba y subir y bajar contra sus embistes.

Él no era el único que disfrutaba haciendo sangrar.


End file.
